Amorphilia Pellaeon
|Poprzednik3 = brak, funkcja ustanowiona |Następca3 = brak, funkcja zniesiona |Przynależność3 = Siły Zbrojne Trzeciej Republiki |Data urodzenia = 27 I 313 ABY, , |Data śmierci = 30 IV 420 ABY, , |Pochodzenie = |Rasa = |Płeć = |Włosy = Blond |Oczy = Niebieski |Skóra = Jasny |Wzrost = 171 cm |Waga = 53 kg |Era = Era Nowego Imperium |Przynależność = *Trzecia Republika **Senat Galaktyczny **Siły Zbrojne Trzeciej Republiki ***Armia Trzeciej Republiki |Ranga = *Sierżant *Major *Wielka Prezydent |Mistrzowie = Sattem Skywalker |Rodzina = *Sattem Skywalker *Ellen Skywalker *Cecil Skywalker *Salla Pellaeon *Gilad Pellaeon |Relacje = *Rage Vicks – przyjaciel *Terra Vicks – znajoma *Kraster Reaper – śmiertelny wróg *Darth Benennvol – śmiertelny wróg |Broń = *DC-17m *Shoto o żółtym ostrzu |Występowanie = *Batalia nocy letniej *Wojna Totalna |Podpis1 = Senator |Podpis2 = Prezydent |Podpis3 = Dowódca |Funkcja1 = Senator sektoru Darpa w Senacie Galaktycznym |Funkcja2 = Wielka Prezydent Republiki Galaktycznej |Funkcja3 = Najwyższy Dowódca Sił Zbrojnych Republiki Galaktycznej |Herb3 = |Symbol3 = |typ = Trzecia Republika |Status = Żyje }} Kendra Sephora Pellaeon była żołnierzem Trzeciej Republiki. Urodzona na planecie , w wieku osiemnastu lat uczestniczyła w bitwie, która miała miejsce na jej rodzimym świecie. Poznała wtedy Sattema Skywalkera, który został jej mężem. Niedługo po ich ślubie zostali zaatakowani przez inkwizytora Krastera Reapera. Kendra sama pokonała wojownika, który niemal zabił Sattema. Ciężko go poraniła, sądząc, że odebrała Sithowi życie. Służyła armii jeszcze przez dwa lata, gdy jej ojciec, Wool Pellaeon zmarł, zabity przez innego Sitha, Kotara. Wraz z mężem zdecydowali się wtedy porzucić karierę żołnierzy. Kendra przyjęła imię Amorphilia Pellaeon, znacznie zmieniła wizerunek i zdecydowała się służyć galaktyce jako senator. W ciągu dwóch lat od rozpoczęcia politycznej kariery została Wielkim Prezydentem i utrzymała się na tym stanowisku przez pięć kadencji. W 340 ABY potajemnemu małżeństwu urodziła się córka Ellen, jednak dzięki sprytowi Amorphilii nikt nawet nie dowiedział się ani o małżeństwie, ani ciąży. Kendra wspierała Sojusz Południowych Systemów. W 360 ABY urodził się jej syn, Cecil Skywalker. Został on jednak zamordowany w jej własnym apartamencie przez mężczyznę w stroju Praeventores, przez co Trzecia Republika wypowiedziała Nowemu Imperium wojnę. Amorphilia brała udział w wielu spotkaniach politycznych związanych z wojną, w czasie bitwy o Scipio aktywnie walczyła. Biografia Wczesne życie Kendra Pellaeon urodziła się 309 lat po bitwie o Endor na planecie . Była córką Woola Pellaeona i nieznanej koiety, która zmarła w połogu. Od dzieciństwa bardzo lubiła spędzać czas z dziadkiem Amorphilem Pellaeonem, byłym żołnierzem Imperium Pellaeona i Trzeciej Republiki. Przez jego opowieści zawsze chciała dołączyć do armii i uczynić świat lepszym. Zaprzyjaźniła się też z synem mistrza Jedi Verne'a Skywalkera, Sattemem. W 329 ABY, gdy miała szesnaście lat, ostatecznie udało jej się dostać do Armii Trzeciej Republiki w stopniu sierżanta. Bitwa o Esseles mały|lewo|Bitwa o Esseles|250px Przez dwa lata służby Kendra, przydzielona do oddziałów planetarnych, nudziła się na służbie z powodu braku zadań. W roku 331 ABY jednak planetę najechało Cesarstwo Sithów. Z powodu przeważających sił wroga baza została bardzo szybko ewakuowana. Kendra jednak nie uciekała. Schowała się w składziku na miotły i przeczekała ewakuację, po czym wyszła z niego. Gołymi rękami zabiła jednego ze szturmowców i wzięła jego blaster, po czym skierowała się w kierunku głównego patio. Wiedziała bowiem, że jest tam jej przyjaciel, Sattem. Okazało się jednak, że most do głównej części bazy został zniszczony przez szturmowców. Skorzystała z linki z harpunem w blasterze, by przedostać się na jego drugą stronę. Spotkała wtedy napastnika – Inkwizytora Sithów imieniem Kraster Reaper. Wyjęła wtedy nóż z beskaru i zadrasnęła go w lewą rękę. On w odpowiedzi spróbował zaatakować ją swoim mieczem świetlnym, jednak sierżant usunęła się, a rozpędzony inkwizytor niemal spadł w przepaść. Złapał się w ostatniej chwili brzegu mostu i przyciągnął z pomocą Mocy jeden z blasterów, wracając do góry na lince. W tym czasie jednak Kendra zdołała przejść dalej. Ostatecznie dostała się do głównego patio, gdzie ujrzała swojego przyjaciela, posługującego się mieczami świetlnymi. Było to dla niej wielkie zaskoczenie, ponieważ do tej pory widziała Sattema tylko z blasterem. Otaczała go horda Sithów i szturmowców. Sierżant Pellaeon otworzyła do nich ogień. Udało jej się zastrzelić prawie wszystkich szturmowców, jednak Sithowie bronili się przed strzałami. Jedi opadał z sił i sierżant Pellaeon wiedziała, że musi w jakiś sposób go uratować. Znienacka opanował ją gniew. Gdy krzyczała ze wściekłości, z jej dłoni wystrzeliły błyskawice Mocy. Trafiły one wojowników Ciemnej Strony. Nim minęła minuta, Sithowie byli martwi, a Sattem przerażony nie tylko wrażliwością na Moc przyjaciółki, ale siłą, jaką wytwarza w gniewie. Słysząc o zwycięstwie w patio, żołnierze Republiki powrócili do bazy i ją odbili. Sattem i Kendra zostali odznaczeni i promowani do rangi majorów. Dalsza służba Przyjaciele zostali przeniesieni do korpusu międzyplanetarnego, mieli więc możliwość podróży, nie skorzystali z niej jednak przed naprawą fortu na Esseles. W tym okresie odkryli, że od dzieciństwa łączy ich coś więcej, niż zwykła przyjaźń. W mieście potajemnie wzięli ślub. Kendra jednak nie przyjęła nazwiska męża, obawiając się o dalszą karierę. Skywalker uczył swoją żonę panowania nad Mocą, zbudowała też ona shoto o żółtym ostrzu. Pojedynek z Reaperem W czasie nieformalnego miesiąca miodowego, gdy małżeństwo spożywało kolację w eleganckiej restauracji, do ich stolika wprosił się gość w czarnym uniformie. Chociaż Kendra nie znała jego imienia, poznała go. Był to Kraster Reaper, ten sam inkwizytor, który zaatakował ją w forcie. Reaper wskoczył na stół i uruchomił swój podwójny kręcący się miecz świetlny. Sattem również włączył swoje zielone ostrze i pomocnicze, niebieskie. Major Pellaeon wyciągnęła swój karabin blasterowy. Reaper i Skywalker skakali po stołach, natomaist Kendra ostrzeliwała Inkwizytora. W pewnym momencie walczący użytkownicy Mocy wyszli na taras. Kendra również pobiegła za nimi. Kraster kopnął Sattema w twarz, tak, że ten stracił przytomność. Jego żona jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała go trafić, jednak w pewnym momencie w blasterze skończyła się bateria. Wtedy Kendra podbiegła do męża, sprawdzić, czy żyje. Reaper uśmiechnął się, sądząc, że może zabić dwóch naraz. Pani Pellaeon uruchomiła jednak swoje shoto, w lewą rękę wzięła zielone ostrze męża i natarła na inkwizytora. Zaskoczony atakiem, Kraster nie był w stanie się bronić. Kendra przebiła go oboma ostrzami, sądząc, że odebrała mu życie, jednak w rzeczywistości Reaper przeżył. Kariera polityczna W budowie Wygląd mały|lewo|180px|Kendra PellaeonKendra ma niebieskie oczy. Szczyci się zakręconymi włosami koloru blond, które w cywilu nosi naturalnie rozpuszczone, natomiast w czasie walki w zbitej kupie. Delikatnie zadarty nos lekko dodaje jej uroku, a wargi są dość duże i lekko różowe. Rzadko się uśmiechała, ponoć jednak jej uśmiech był piękny. Kendra Pellaeon ma szczupłą sylwetkę, niemal dziecięcą. Przy wzroście 171 cm jej nogi wyglądają na długie. Major Pellaeon nie lubiła tej swojej cechy, uważając, że ujmuje jej ona moralnej dojrzałości. Mimo to nosiła się w dość obcisłe ubrania, jakimi były mundury. Jako Amorphilia Gdy Kendra przyjęła już imię Amorphilii, ukrywała swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Diametralnie zmieniła więc swój wygląd. Kręcone włosy nosiła rozpuszczone przez cały czas, "wybielała" swoje różowe usta, a na oczy stosowała soczewki zmieniające kolor jej tęczówek na brązowy. Zaczęła też ubierać się w inny sposób, chcąc wyglądać bardziej dojrzało i profesjonalnie. Bluzki z dekoltem zastąpiła luźnymi szatami, które nieco zmniejszały wrażenie "dziecięctwa" jej sylwetki. Osobowość i umiejętności Amorphilia rzadko okazywała ludziom jakiekolwiek uczucia, czasem odznaczała się cynizmem. Była też osobą niewzruszenie spokojną, nigdy nie gniewając się. W rzeczywistości jednak wcale nie była oziębła i zgorzkniała. Nie lubiła po prostu być wylewna w swoich emocjach. We wszelkich konfliktach Amorphilia była osobą idealnie neutralną i często podejmowała mediacje kończące konflikty. Odznaczała się też pomysłowością i naturalną dobrocią, co czyniło z niej idealnego polityka i urodzonego przywódcę państwa takiego jak Trzecia Republika. Nie wykazywała żadnych cech pożądania. Jej brak zainteresowania mężczyznami ludzie argumentowali homoseksualizmem lub aseksualizmem, jednak był to błąd. Kendra była orientacji demiseksualnej, a jedyną osobą, z którą nawiązała emocjonalną więź, był jej sekretny mąż, Sattem. Kendra kochała też bardzo swoją rodzinę, w szczególności córkę Ellen i dziadka. mały|200px|Shoto Kendry Pani Pellaeon bardzo szybko zdobywała umiejętności w wojsku. Biegle posługiwała się karabinem typu DC-17m, była też doskonałym strategiem. Ceniono ją też za ciekawą kombinację cech, jaką był rozsądek i odwaga. Z Sattemem Kendra nauczyła się też posługiwać Mocą. Jej ścieżką była idealna szarość, co czasem budziło zainteresowanie u Jedi czy choćby o Sithów. Opanowała też walkę mieczem świetlnym formą IV, zwaną .Sama zbudowała shoto o żółtym ostrzu, którym posługiwała się między innymi w czasie walki z Krasterem Reaperem. Ciekawostki * Imię Amorphilia Kendra wymyśliła na cześć swojego dziadka, Amorphila. * Kochała kulturę swojej rodzinnej planety, Esseles, szczególnym upodobaniem darząc architekturę i kuchnię. Jej apartament wykonany był w stylu charakterystycznym dla miasta Calamar, Kendra często kupowała też najlepsze z Esseles, wyciskając z nich potem sok. Pojawienia * Batalia nocy letniej * Half * ''Wojna Totalna'' (edycja rozszerzona) w Senacie Galaktycznym |początek=8 IX 333 ABY |koniec=17 I 335 ABY |tytulatura=Amorphilia Sephora Pellaeon, reprezentant Sektoru Darpa w Senacie Galaktycznym z powołania ludu |poprzednik=Wool Pellaeon |poprzednik-początek=17 I 315 ABY |poprzednik-koniec=26 VI 333 ABY |następca=Nothren Famflucht |następca-początek=17 I 335 ABY |następca-koniec=9 III 371 ABY }} Kategoria:Wojna Totalna Kategoria:Wrażliwi na Moc Kategoria:Klan Skywalker Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Senatorowie Trzeciej Republiki Kategoria:Wielcy Prezydenci Trzeciej Republiki